Rescue Mission
by Ralinde
Summary: What happened in between Harry not being able to contact Sirius and the arrival of the Order members at the Department of Mysteries? Written for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions on the HPFC, edition October 2012.


"You know Buckbeak, it just isn't fair," Sirius complained. "Everybody is out there doing something_ useful_ and I'm stuck here with you."

The hippogriff bit him in the arm.

"Ouch, damnit, what did you do that for!"

Buckbeak looked at him accusatory and Sirius growled. "Right, the ego thing. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just so sick of it, I want to do something! But according to Dumbledore it's _too dangerous because the Ministry is looking for me_. Like I care. I just want Harry safe and Peter dead. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taken it out on you. I guess where both fugitives, aren't we?" He inclined his head and Buckbeak did the same.

"You know, sometimes I think I hear Harry's voice talking to me, but every time I look into the mirror, there's no one on the other side of it. It's frustrating really. It's not safe to write letters and Harry hasn't contacted me with yet through the mirror I gave him. Am I a bad godfather, Buckbeak? Am I handling things the wrong way?"

There was some tumult downstairs and Sirius looked up. "Intruders?" he murmured. "Well, not in my house!" Sirius got a hold of his wand and stormed downstairs. He pushed open the door of the door and found an agitated Severus Snape. "Oh, you," he said, half disappointed, half angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I think Harry has done something stupid," Snape said. For once his voice sounded more alarmed than annoying.

"Why so?"

"Umbridge got him in his office and he was yelling at me that 'They got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden.' But I find you here so obviously you're not at the Ministry. I think the Dark Lord is setting up a trap for him. Potter never did try his best at Occlumency," he smirked.

"We have to rescue him," Sirius said at once.

"Well, obviously _you_ can't go. You'll just be sitting around here being useless, aren't you? Which is why I took the liberty to inform the other members as well."

Sirius was about to make an angry reply, but then the others started arriving: Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly…

"What's going on?" they asked immediately.

Snape curtly briefed them and Sirius sat fuming.

"Don't' just sit around asking stupid questions!" he yelled. "My godson is probably being tortured by Death Eaters right now and you're all acting like it's some bloody teaparty!"

"Sirius, calm down," Moody said.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" Sirius roared.

"We all want to safe Harry, but we can't just barge in into the Ministry!" Molly objected.

"IF DEATH EATERS CAN, THEN SURELY WE CAN TOO!"

"He has a point, we can't just sit here doing nothing," Tonks agreed.

Sirius sighed. _Thank heavens, at least someone understood the urgency of the situation_.

"Let's go then!"

"You can't go Sirius, you know what Dumbledore said…"

"SCREW DUMBLEDORE, I'M NOT STAYING BEHIND WHEN MY GODSON IS IN DANGER!" Sirius looked like he was about to curse someone into the next century and that was exactly how he felt. Didn't they understand what was at stake? That Harry could possible be dying right and that they were the only ones that could stop that from happening. Didn't they realise that he could not loose Harry? Not after having lost James already.

"We'll all go," Moody decided. "Arthur, Molly can you stay her in case Harry show up here?"

Both Weasleys nodded. Sirius knew they didn't dare think that maybe Ron would be with Harry.

"Severus?" Moody continued.

"I'll head back to Hogwarts in case Dolores still has a hold on him." He disappeared and the others followed swiftly suit. While they thundered through the Ministry, all Sirius could think was: _Please don't let him be dead!_

Then they heard fighting in one of the rooms and Sirius spirits lifted a bit. If there was still fighting going, that meant there still was a change to save Harry. They approached the door and Sirius hoped with all his heart that it wasn't too late.


End file.
